


something tasteful but not too bland

by trite



Series: two men bound by the law [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: “This seems familiar,” Poe says when Hux settles on his lap.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: two men bound by the law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	something tasteful but not too bland

It’s still early when they get back home, but it’s been a long, tiring day. They’re both exhausted and even Hux, who doesn’t need sleep to function, falls asleep as soon as he gets in bed. All this means that Poe wakes up at an unreasonably early hour; long before the sun rises. The room is still covered in shadows from where the fading stars fail to reach.

He opens his eyes and adjusts his vision to the half-darkness surrounding him only to find Hux staring down at him, like a creepy apparition.

Poe groans. “Why are you staring at me?”

“I wasn’t. You were shifting and I turned to look at you as you opened your eyes. It was a coincidence.” Hux’s words come out clipped and way too coherent for how early it is.

Poe turns to look at him. He’s under the covers but his hair is a little damp and neatly combed. “How long have you been up?”

“Not very long. I went to bed without showering last night and I didn’t like it.”

Poe laughs. “Sorry for making you sleep next to my filthy body.”

“I like your filthy body,” Hux says seriously, intently.

His words chase the last traces of sleep from Poe’s brain and he pulls Hux closer to him, their lips touching for the fifth time in the year they’ve been married.

Poe had kissed him quickly, chastely, on the airspeeder they took back home. Hux had brushed him off and pointed toward to droid driving them. He wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection. It wasn’t surprising, but it had killed Poe’s plans to blow him right then and there.

“This seems familiar,” Poe says when Hux settles on his lap.

“Will you stop me this time too?” Hux breathes against his jaw.

“Not unless you’re doing it out of gratitude.”

Hux raises his head and stares at him. “That was never my motivation, but maybe I’ll be very, very grateful after you make me come,” he deadpans.

Poe rolls them over until he’s settled between his legs. “I’m ready to see that gratitude,” he says as he slides down under the covers.

He rubs his stubble on the inside of Hux’s thighs and hears him suck in a startled breath above him. Poe licks him and sucks him through his underwear first, not knowing if he’s teasing Hux or himself.

Hux’s hips keep making aborted thrusting motions, chasing more. Poe finally has enough and takes off his underwear and wraps his lips around the tip, sucking hard and pushing Hux’s hips against the bed.

He sinks his mouth further down and swallows around Hux’s dick, enjoying the weight of him against his tongue. He pulls off and lets it hits his soft palate on the way down, turns his head so that the head of Hux’s cock rests against the inside of his cheek. He’s always found that an appealing visual and is annoyed Hux can’t see him under the covers.

The sheets have begun to feel smothering and heavy, the air unpleasantly warm around him. He lets Hux’s dick fall out of his mouth and says with a laugh, “I’m suffocating here.”

Hux hastily kicks the covers off the bed, almost kneeing him in the head and accidentally kicking him on his side.

“Ow, watch it,” Poe says, but it’s mostly for show.

Hux props himself up on his elbows and frowns at him. “You’re fine.”

“I’m wounded. Kiss it better,” he says sliding up Hux’s body, sealing their lips together.

Hux locks his legs behind him and uses the position as leverage to grind himself against Poe, panting into his mouth. “I thought you were going to—? Can you go back to—?”

Poe moves downward and spreads Hux’s legs wide on the mattress. He swallows him back down and slides his index finger alongside Hux’s dick, into his mouth. It stretches his mouth almost painfully and makes his jaw ache, but it’s only for a second. He moves his spit-slick finger down and presses it against Hux, just the promise of more.

It makes Hux move his hips up from the bed and the head of his cock hits the back of Poe’s throat suddenly. His body’s first instinct is to pull off, but instead, he chooses to breathe out and swallow around Hux’s dick, past the brief moment of discomfort.

“You can—” Hux pants into the darkness. “I’m going to—”

It’s funny, Poe thinks. They spent the past year living together, getting to know each other, learning each other and there are still things that wouldn’t be possible for them to know without this context. “It’s fine. I prefer to swallow.”

It takes no more than a few seconds for Hux to come after Poe gets his mouth back on his dick. His breath comes out loud and his whole body imperceptibly shakes with the aftershocks.

Poe kisses his hip, pets his thigh, and moves up to playfully bite his abdomen. “Hey, you okay?” he asks once Hux has gotten his breath back.

“Yes, give me a moment to—”

“Can I fuck you instead?” Poe asks.

“Yeah, yes.” Hux pushes him back while he rolls over on his front and unsteadily gets on his hands and knees.

Poe moves closer pulls Hux’s hips back and rubs his dick against the curve of his ass. He feels an overwhelming rush of desire course through his body, making him desperate and clumsy.

“Are you gonna fuck me like this?” Hux asks, his breath coming out in shuddering pants.

“No, forget that. I’m too impatient to fuck you right now.” Poe feels out of his mind dizzy with the desire to come. They’ll take it slow and do it properly next time. And many times after that.

Hux pushes back against him, spreading his legs and moans when Poe brushes against him. “Come on. I want to feel it.”

Poe grips his cock and strokes himself faster and harder until he’s coming against Hux’s ass with a groan. He rests his forehead on Hux’s back and pants against his spine. After a moment, he laughs shakily. "You showered but you're all covered in come now."

“I'll shower and you can get me dirty again,” Hux says.

It would’ve horrified him to think it a year ago, but Hux really has the best ideas. Poe turns his head to the side and looks out at the dim sunlight only barely beginning to filter through the window. “Sounds like a good plan.”


End file.
